YEWOOK Story::
by Yewook Turtle
Summary: Ryeowook yang pergi keluar rumah tanpa seijin suaminya Yesung mendapat hukuman. Apakah hukumaannya?/ Yewook/ BxB / Yaoi/ Review please...


**Tittle : YEWOOK story**

**Author : Real Me**

**Genre : Romance, Family, etc.**

**Rated : ?**

**Disclaimer : Yesung punya Ryeowook, Ryeowook punya Yesung. YeWook saling memiliki, dan mereka milik SM, orangtuanya, dan TYME. Khusus Yesung buat saya :p**

**Pairing : YeWook n other**

**Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, B x B, man pregnant, bertele-tele, tak sesuai judul, alur kemana-mana dan bnyak typo..**

**.**

**Fanfic ini asli pemikiran saya**

**Don't Like, Don't Like**

**yang dibawahumur dilarang baca ya, ^^ tp kalau udah baca tanggung sendiri. iIni ff rate M pertama aku, so kalau kurang bagus dan hot dimaafka saja ...**

**.**

**Happy Reading..**

* * *

Seorang namja tampan tengah duduk dengan angkuhnya pada sebuah kursi putar di meja kerjanya. Kedua kakinya dinaikkan diatas meja dan tangannya dia lipat di depan dada, ekspresi muka yang selalu dingin dan tatapan tajam mata sipitnya seolah memang menjadi cirri khas namja tampan itu.

Wajah tampannya menyiratkan sebuah kekesalan kepada seseorang. Ya, sedari tadi namja tampan itu –atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Yesung- resah memikirkan 'istrinya' yang sudah tak ada dirumah semenjak dia pulang dari kantornya. Berkali-kali dia menghubungi ponsel istrinya namun hanya tedengar bunyi dari operator.

"Permisi tuan, apakah anda memanggil kami?" dua orang namja berperawakan besar dengan memakai pakaian serba hitam layaknya bodyguard memasuki ruang kerja pribadi milik Yesung, yang sebelumnya mengetuk pintu.

"Kemana Ryeowook pergi hah!?" Yesung membentak kedua bodyguarnya dengan tatapan garang. Kedua namja itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, jika sudah sperti ini bos mereka pasti akan marah besar.

Yesung menurunkan kedua kakinya dan berdiri menuju kedua namja berbadan besar yang masih menundukkan kepala mereka.

"Nyo..nyonya tadi bilang pergi jalan-jalan tuan" jawab salah seorang namja dengan nada sedikit bergetar. Walaupun badan mereka lebih besar melebihi boss'nya, namun jika menghadapi Yesung yang sedang marah seperti saat ini para bodyguard itu akan menciut nyalinya.

"Kalian bodoh! Kenapa membiarkan istriku pergi sendiri, kan sudah kuperingatkan jika Ryeowook mau keluar rumah kalian harus mengikutinya" bentak Yesung lagi tepat di depan kedua bodyguarnya.

"Ta-tapi tuan, nyonya bilang mau pergi sendiri saja tidak mau salah satu dari kami mengantarnya" dengan keberanian yang tinggi namja yang lagi satu memberi alasan kepada Yesung namun kepalanya masih menunduk.

"Cepat kalian cari dia!"

Kedua namja berbadan besar itu langsung menjalankan perintah Yesung, keluar dari ruang kerja pribadi milik boss mereka. Tentu sebelumnya membungkuk hormat.

"Kau akan mendapatkan hukuman chagiya.." smirk penuh arti tercetak jelas di wajah tampan Yesung. Namja tampan itu memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celana, lalu kembali lagi menuju kursinya untuk memeriksa dokumen-dokumen kerja nya sembari menunggu sang istri pulang.

Yesung, atau lengkapnya bernama Kim Joong Won. Seorang namja tampan dengan sejuta pesona dimata banyak yeoja maupun namja yang berstatus sebagai uke. Banyak orang yang mengaguminya terutama karena ketampanannya. Selain itu di usianya yang masih terbilang muda yaitu 26 tahun Yesung mampu merintis karier nya sebagai salah satu pengusaha muda kaya di Seoul dan menjadi amat kaya seperti sekarang ini. Sekarang usianya sudah 29 tahun dan perusahaanya sudah membuka cabang di berbagai Negara.

Dulu ketika belum mempunyai istri ,banyak yeoja yang mendekati Yesung berharap menjadi kekasihnya bahkan jika bisa menjadi istrinya. Yesung tau semua orang yang mendekatinya hanya mengincar hartanya saja. Sampai ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Ryeowook namja mungil yang amat sangat cantik dan manis dimata Yesung, namja mungil yang memiliki rambut coklat keemasan dan mata caramel bening yang mampu membuat Yesung jatuh dalam pesonanya. Ketika itu dia pergi kesebuah panti asuhan untuk menjadi donatur disana, dan ditempat itulah dia melihat Kim Ryeowook –yang notabne adalah anak panti disana. Tahu kalau diriya telah jatuh cinta pada namja manis itu, Yesung pun terus berusaha mendapatkan hati Ryeowook walaupun susah karena Ryeowook adalah namja pendiam dan pemalu. Akhirnya dua tahun yang lalu Yesung berhasil mempersunting Ryeowook sebagai istrinya dan semenjak pernikahannya dengan Yesung kehidupan Ryeowook yang awalnya sederhana dan tinggal disebuah panti asuhan berubah 180 derajat. Semua kebutuhan hidupnya selalu terpenuhi, apapun yang ia inginkan pasti selalu dia dapatkan dan juga Yesung sangat menyayangi Ryeowook melebihi apapun. Walaupun demikian Ryeowook tak pernah sombong ataupun bangga karena suaminya kaya, dia tetap seperti dulu menjadi namja yang sederhana. Itu yang membuat Yesung semakin mencintainya.

"Lepass..lepaskan aku pabo.."

Yesung yang mendengar suara tenor istriya dari pintu depan segera keluar dari ruang kerjanya menuju asal suara. Disana Ryeowook tangannya dipegang erat oleh kedua bodyguard suaminya layaknya seorang tawanan.

"Nanti nyonya kabur lagi, kami tidak ingin tuan marah.." ucap seorang bodyguard yang masih mencekram bahu Ryeowook.

"Ya ini sudah dirumahku, aku tak mungkin kabur pabo.." Ryeowook berusaha melepaskan cengkraman dua namja berbadan besar itu.

"Lepaskan dia.." titah Yesung. Hanya dengan mendengar suara baritone boss mereka, para bodyguard itu langsung melepaskan cengkraman tangan Ryeowook.

"Ish..dasar bodyguard pabo, apa kalian tak menganggap aku sebagai bos kalian juga eoh? Hanya perintah kepala besar itu saja yang kalian turuti. Kalau saja aku yang berkuasa disini sudah ku pecat kalian dari dulu" Ryeowook marah-marah tak jelas karena para bodyguard itu, ekspresinya sangat lucu yang membuat kedua namja yang baru mencengkram tangannya menahan tawa. Bagaimana orang marah bisa memiliki ekspresi selucu itu? Pikir mereka.

Namja manis itu lalu berlari menuju Yesung setelah memarahi kedua namja berbadan besar itu. "Hyungie..tanganku sakit karena ulah anak buah mu itu~" adunya pada Yesung sambil menunjukkan tangannya yang memerah. Sedangkan Yesung hanya memandang istrinya dengan tatapan datarnya tanpa merespon ucapan Ryeowook.

Sebal ucapannya tak ditanggapi, Ryeowook pun beranjak dari hadapan Yesung hendak menuju kamar mereka dilantai 2. Belum tiga langkah dari hadapan suaminya, pergelangan tangan Ryeowook ditarik Yesung membuatnya menghentikan langkah.

"Yakk! Tanganku sakit hyung, kau lagi menariknya. Mau apalagi eoh? Bukannya kau tak menghiraukanku"

"Hei Kim Ryeowook apakah kau tak merasa bersalah hah? Berani sekali kau membentak suamimu" suara Yesung sedikit meninggi menghadapi sifat istrinya itu.

"Aku capek mau tidur hyung" namja manis itu tak menghiraukan bentakan sang suami, dia menarik tangannya agar terlepas dari cengkraman Yesung. Namun Yesung belum mau melepaskannya.

"Ck, tak sopan sekali. Kabur kemana lagi tadi? Kan sudah hyung bilang jika kau mau pergi ijin dulu denganku, seenaknya saja keluar rumah. Dan kau pergi sendiri tanpa pengawasan salah satu bodyguard"

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan sebentar hyungie, aku bosan dirumah terus. Kau selalu sibuk di kantor dan tak punya waktu untuk mengajakku hanya sekedar jalan-jalan. Aku bosan"

Semua yang dikatakan Ryeowook sangat benar, dia selalu kesepian dirumah sendirian. Yesung hanya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai Presidir perusahaanya, apalagi belakangan ini dia selalu pulang larut malam karena mengurusi pembukaan cabang baru perusahaannya. Di rumah Ryeowook hanya ditemani oleh bodyguard yang kira-kira berjumlah 11 orang, dan itu sangat menyebalkan buatnya. Setiap gerak geriknya selalu diawasi, pergi kemanapun harus dengan salah satu dari mereka jika tidak Yesung akan marah besar. Dan siang tadi dia berhasil kabur dari rumahnya. Yesung amatlah protective jika menyangkut dengan Ryeowook. Itu dikarenakan dulu ketika mereka bertengkar hebat yang membuat Ryeowook pergi dari rumah entah kemana, tak pulang seharian membuat Yesung sangat cemas. Setelah kejadian itu Yesung mengharuskan Ryeowook keluar rumah dengan ijinnya dan dengan pengawasan para bodyguard.

PLAKK

Yesung menampar pipi istrinya cukup keras, membuat pipi putih mulus Ryeowook memerah. 2 bodyguard yang masih berdiri di pintu masuk rumah mewah itu hanya bengong melihat kelakuan tuan mereka terhadap istrinya.

"Hiks..kau menamparku hyungie. Kau sudah tak sayang lagi padaku.." ucap Ryeowook, air mata mulai membasahi pipi tirusnya. Yesung segera menghapus liquid bening yang menetes di pipi istrinya, dia merasa sangat bersalah atas kejadian tadi. Kenapa dia bisa menampar orang yang sangat dicintainya?

"Yeo-yeobo maafkan hyung, hyung tak bermaksud melakukan itu tadi" dengan segera Yesung menarik tubuh mungil istrinya dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Mianhae, hyung sangat menyayangimu. Jangan kabur seperti tadi ne?" lalu Yesung mencium bibir pulm milik istrinya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan 2 bodyguarnya. Ryeowook mengangguk pelan setelah mengakhiri ciuman mereka tanda bahwa dia memafaakan Yesung.

"Kalian boleh pergi!" titah Yesung pada bodyguardnya setelah membiarkan melihat aksi mesranya bersama sang istri. Para bodyguard dirumah ini terlalu terbiasa melihat kemesraan kedua boss nya dihadapan mereka. Bahkan sikap kekanak-kanakan Yesung dan Ryeowook mereka juga tau jika sedang bertengkar. Sungguh pasangan yang aneh.

.

"Tadi pergi kemana?" tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook setelah sampai dikamar mereka, namun yang ditanya tak merespon. Namja manis itu langsung tidur menyelimuti badannya tanpa niat menjawab Yesung.

"Ck.." Yesung berdecak sebal, istrinya selalu seperti ini jika sudah ngambek sama sekali tak menghiraukan apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Ngambek lagi eoh?" tanya Yesung lagi, dia masih berdiri memandangi Ryeowook yang sekarang menutup seluruh badan nya dengan selimut sampai tak terlihat. Bukannya tadi Ryeowook memaafkannya tapi kenapa sekarang malah ngambek?

Karena benar-benar tak mendapat respon, Yesung pun duduk dipinggiran ranjang disamping Ryeowook menyibak selimut tebal itu membuat Ryeowook terbangun dari aksi pura-pura tidurnya.

"Pergi sana, jangan ganggu tidurku" usirnya. Tapi Yesung malah menarik kedua tangan Ryeowook sehingga istrinya itu sekarang terduduk. Yesung lalu melepas paksa kaos ungu muda yang melekat ditubuh Ryeowook dan melemparnya kebawah.

"Yakkk! Kim Joong Won apa yang mau kau lakukan kenapa melepas bajuku?" protes Ryeowook yang hanya mendapat sebuah senyum tipis dari Yesung.

"Aku akan menghukum mu chagiya karena pergi tanpa seijinku"

"Jagan bilang kau mau…"

"Ya sebagai hukuman untuk mu, aku ingin kita 'bermain-main' sebentar chagi" Yesung menunjukkan smirk andalannya yag terlihat mengerikan untuk Ryeowook.

"Andweee.. mmpphhhfff…" teriakan Ryeowook terhenti karena Yesung langsung mencium bibir pulm nya. Yesung tau istrinya pasti akan menolak apapun yang dia inginkan jika sudah ngambek.

Yesung mencium ganas kedua belahan bibir istri manisnya itu, mengemut bibir bagian bawah Ryeowook dengan keras agar istrinya itu mau membuka mulutnya. Namun Ryeowook tak juga mengijinkan lidah Yesung untuk masuk ke mulutnya, namja mungil itu malah meronta-ronta memukul dada didepannya dengan sigap Yesung memegangi kedua tangan Ryeowook. Masih mencium bibir tipis itu untuk mendapatkan aksen lidahnya masuk, Yesung pun menggigit bibir bawah Ryeowook sampai berdarah.

"Akh.." Ryeowook yang kesakitan karena digigit tanpa sengaja membuka mulutnya, langsung Yesung memasukkan lidahnya. Lidah Yesung meraba-raba semua yang ada di dalam gua basah istrinya, menggelitik langit-langit mulut Ryeowook. Namja tampan itu memiringkan kepalanya mencari posisi nyaman saat berciuman.

"SSShhh…emmhhh.." akhirnya Ryeowook mendesah nikmat karena ciuman panas itu, saliva mulai menuruni dagunya sampai ke leher. Yesung mengajak lidah istrinya beradu dengan lidahnya, Ryeowook yang tak mau kalah pun membelit lidah Yesung seolah bertarung.

"Uhhmmmmm…" Ryeowook mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Yesung, nampaknya dia mulai menikmati ciuman panas Yesung.

8 menit lamanya mereka berciuman, Yesung pun melepaskan pagutannya menyadari sang istri yang mulai kehabisan nafas.

"Hahh..hahh..hahh.." Ryeowook menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, mulutnya yang terbuka menabah kesan sexy nya yang semakin membuat libido Yesung naik.

"Hyungiee~~ mmmmpphh…" Yesung lagi-lagi meraup bibir kenyal Ryeowook yang belum sempat mengakhiri kata-katanya. Namja penyuka warna merah itu tersenyum senang dibalik ciumannya, Yesung mulai membuka pengait celana Ryeowook dan menurunkan resleting celana kain itu. Yesung sedikit bermain-main dengan kejantanan istrinya yang masih terbungkus underwear, mengelus-elusnya dari luar. Lalu diangkatnya tubuh Ryeowook melepaskan celana kain beserta underwearnya, dan sekarang tubuh Ryeowook benar-benar nacked. Bibir kenyal Yesung mulai menuruni leher jenjang Ryeowook menjilati saliva yang membasahi leher putih itu. Ryeowook mendesah karena Yesung menggigit-gigit dan menghisap lidahnya sehingga menimbulkan bercak merah keunguan. Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya keatas menikmati ciuman si suami pada lehernya.

"Hyungghhh.."

Bosan dengan leher putih istrinya yang telah banyak kiss mark, Yesung mengecup pundak Ryeowook lalu turun menuju nipple pink istrinya yang sudah menegang. Menghisapnya seperti bayi yang sedang kehausan, tangan kanannya memelintir nipple kanan Ryeowook. Setelahnya mulut Yesung bergantian mengulum nipple sebelah kanan Ryeowook. Kedua tangan Yesung memegang junior Ryeowook yang memang sudah menegang sedari tadi. Meremas-remas lebut junior langsing itu, membuat si empunya menggeliang nikmat.

"Kocok hyung kocok, jangan meremasnya terus hhhh.." perintah Ryeowook, dia mulai kesal dengan ulah tangan suaminya pada juniornya. Yesung pun mengabulkan perintah istrinya, dikocknya junior yang lebih kecil dari miliknya dengan tempo sedang (?).

"Akkhh fasterhh..fasterrhh hyung…" Ryeowook menjambak bagian belakang rambut Yesung menyalurkan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan pada juniornya.

"Kau menyukainya chagi?" tanya Yesung yang semakin mempercepat kocokan pada junior Ryeowook. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk tak mampu menjawab karena kenikmatan yang semakin menjalar ditubuhnya.

"Akuhhh.. aku mau keluar hyung….cummhh ochh.." namja manis itu bergerak-gerak tak nyaman merasakan sakit pada perutnya karena akan mengalami orgasme, juniornya yang sedang dikocok oleh tangan suaminya smakin berkedut-kedut.

"AAAAARRGGHHTT…..ssshh" erang Ryeowook setelah berhasil mengeluarkan spermanya yang berhasil membasahi tangan beserta celana hitam Yesung. Tubuh namja mungil itu lemas setelah orgasme pertamanya. Yesung memandangi tubuh si istri yang berpeluh, terlihat amat sexy dengan terpaan sinar matahari.

"Chagiya~~ sekarang ke acara inti ne" lalu Yesung mulai melepas seluruh pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya, membuang begitu saja pakaian mahalnya ke lantai hingga namja tampan itu nacked sama seperti istrinya. Yesung menekuk kedua kakinya kebelakang setengah berdiri dihadapan Ryeowook, memperlihatkan benda kebanggaannya dihadapan namja yang begitu dicintainnya.

GLUK

Dengan susah payah Ryeowook menelan salivanya melihat 'kepunyaan' sang suami yang besarnya berkali lipat dari miliknya. Membayangkan benda itu memasuki manhole nya, pasti mampu membuat lubang nya robek meskipun manholenya sudah sering dimasuki Yesung.

"Kita mulai ne?" langsung namja berkepala besar itu menekuk kaki Ryeowook, memperlihatkan hole pink istrinya yang sudah berkedut-kedut minta diisi. Yesung mengocok-ngocok junior besarnya agar lebih tegak, mengarahkan kepala juniornya kelubang surga kesukaannya. Dengan sekali hentakan juniornya masuk kedalam hole milik Ryeowook.

"Arrghh appo hyung, appo~~" setetes liquid bening meluncur dari ekor mata Ryeowook menahan rasa sakit pada bagian bawahnya. Yesung beralih mencium bibir kissable Ryeowook guna mengalihkan rasa sakitnya, jari-jari Yesung kembali meremas junior Ryeowook dengan lembut.

"Ahhh…asshhh.." Ryeowook mendesah nikmat mendapat ciuman sekaligus remasan pada juniornya, Yesung yang menyadari istrinya mulai mendesah tanpa seijin Ryeowook dia mulai menyodok juniornya masuk lebih dalam di hole itu. Yesung melepas pagutannya, memegang kedua paha Ryeowook dan menusuk-nusukkan kejantanannya secara brutal.

"Shhh, och disanahhh hyungghh…." Yesung meyeringai karena sudah berhasil menemukan titik sweetpos Ryeowoook. Dia semakin menyodok-nyodok secuil daging didalam sana.

"Mendesahlah babyhhh.." ucap Yesung seduktif mungkin dengan suara sexy nya.

"Ohhhh..hyungieehh fasterrhh akhh… akuhh mauuhh keluar, owchh…" Ryeowook menjambak surai brunette milik Yesung menyalurkan rasa sakit dan nikmat pada perut serta holenya. Menjambak dengan keras hingga rambut yang semulanya rapi kini berantakan. Yesung memejamkan matanya merasakan nikmat juniornya yang dihimpit oleh dinding-dinding hole Ryeowook, juniornya juga semakin membesar didalam sana.

"Babyhhh, kita bersamahh…" erang Yesung yang sebentar lagi akan orgasme seperti Ryeowook. Dia menggenjot semakin dalam dan brutal sebelum mengeluarkan spermanya. "Lubangmuhh semakin ketat chagiya..ochhh" Yesung menggeram nikmat, bagaimana bisa hole yang sudah dimasukinya berkali-kali ini masih sempit. Ini benar-benar nikmat.

"Yess..yessunghhh akkhh aku sudahh tak kuat lagihh. HYUNGGGGHHH…" tubuh Ryeowook melengkung keatas seperti busur menyemprotkan cairan seputih susu itu yang membasahi perutnya dan Yesung. "Mhhmmm rasamu sungguh manis baby" ucap Yesung menjilati sperma Ryeowook di jari-jarinya. Yesung masih gencar menggenjot juniornya, dengan sisa tenaganya terakhirnya namja bermata sipit itu berhasil menyemprotkan sperma kentalnya di lubang Ryeowook. Saking banyaknya sperma Yesung mengalir keluar manhole istrinya. Tubuh Yesung ambruk menindih tubuh mungil dibawahnya yang sudah benar-benar lemas. Yesung mencium bibir Ryeowook lembut mengelap keringat yang membasahi wajah malaikat istrinya.

"Saranghae chagiya…" bisiknya tepat ditelinga Ryeowook.

"Uhmm, nado hyung…" Ryeowook memeluk tubuh diatasnya tersenyum memandang wajah tampan Yesung yang juga kelelahan. Yesung beranjak dari atas tubuh istrinya, tidur disamping Ryeowook sambil memeluk pinggang ramping Ryeowook.

"Semoga disini ada generasi Kim selanjutnya.." ucap Yesung sambil membelai perut datar Ryeowook, mencium kembali bibir pulm milik istrinya.

"Ssshhhh…" Ryeowook mendesis karena Yesung mengeluarkan kejantanan besarnya pada lubang anus Ryeowook.

Ryeowook meraba-raba dada bidang Yesung, membuat gerakan memutar pada bagian tubuh Yesung yang sangat disukainya tentunya selain junior besar Yesung.

"Hmm..chagiya kau menggodaku eoh? Kau membuat punyaku turn on lagi. Aku ingin main beberapa ronde lagi…"

"Aku capek hyung, mau tidur"

"Sayangnya aku tak menerima penolakan Kim Ryeowook, sebelum aku puas…"

"HYUNGIEEEE~~~"

Dan dimulailah ronde berikutnya untuk Yesung dan Ryeowook. Sudah dipastikan namja manis itu kesusahan berjalan esok harinya.

.

.

"Selamat datang tuan Donghae" sambut salah satu bodyguard Yesung ketika pintu mobil biru mewah milik Donghae terbuka.

"Yesung hyung mana?" tanya namja tampan yang baru keluar dari mobilnya.

"Nampaknya tuan Yesung belum bangun, silahkan anda masuk dulu"

"Ck…" Donghae menuju kepintu mobil sebelah kanannya, membukakan pintu untuk istrinya. Keluarlah namja yang tak kalah manis dengan Ryeowook menampakkan gummy smile andalannya. Dengan perut yang sudah membesar hamil 5 bulan. Donghae menuntun sang istri masuk kedalam rumah megah Yesung.

"Hati-hati Hyukie-ah.." Donghae menudukkan Eunhyuk sang istri pada sofa depan televise ruang tamu Yesung.

"Mmm..Wookie dimana ya Hae? Aku ingin melihatnya" tanya Eunhyuk yang mengusap-usap perut buncitnya.

"Mungkin masih tidur dengan Yesung hyung. Nanti saja dia pasti turun" jawab Donghae mengacak surai kemerahan Eunhyuk.

.

"Hyung~ Yesung hyung iroena, ini sudah siang tak pergi ke kantor eoh?" Ryeowook mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh suaminya agar terbangun. Ini sudah jam setengah 8 tapi Yesung belum bangun juga. Ryeowook sudah berpakaian rapi, bersiap untuk turun kebawah memasak.

Dikecupnya bibir tipis Yesung agar mau membuka matanya, dan usaha Ryeowook itu ternyata berhasil. Yesung menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh nackednya, kembali mencium bibir Ryeowook yang tadi sudah melepas pagutannya. Morning kiss.

"Cepat mandi, aku turun dulu.."

Eunhyuk berlari kearah Ryeowook yang baru menuruni tangga, namja pemilik gummy smile itu langsung memeluk istri Yesung erat. Eunhyuk senang sekali dapat bertemu Ryeowook pagi ini.

"Hyukie hyung hati-hati, jangan berlari gitu aku takut kandunganmu kenapa-napa" Ryeowook balas memeluk Eunhyuk, istri dari sepupu Yesung. Ya, Donghae dan Yesung memang saudara sepupu jadi Donghae bebas kapan saja berkunjung kerumah mewah Yesung.

"Wookie dari kemarin dia merengek ingin menemui mu" ucap Donghae berjalan menuju dua uke yang saling berpelukan.

Ryeowook melepas pelukan Eunhyuk, berjalan menuju dapur menyiapkan roti bakar sebagai sarapan pagi mereka. Namja manis itu tampak berjalan dengan tertatih, menyeret kaki-kaki kecilnya.

"Aigooo..Wookie-ya kenapa jalan mu seperti itu? Apa yang Yesung hyung lakukan kemarin malam padamu?" Eunhyuk memperhatikan cara berjalan Ryeowook yang kesusahan, dia juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama.

"Pasti si kepala besar itu membobol mu kemarin malam kan? Berapa ronde?" tanya Donghae blak-blakan di meja makan. Ryeowook yang mendengar pertanyaan Donghae hanya tersenyum lebar, semburat warna pink menghiasi pipi putihnya.

"Heh ikan siapa yang kau bilang kepala besar hah?" tiba-tiba Yesung muncul dibelakang Donghae yang sudah berpakaian rapi ke kantor dan menjitak kepala Donghae.

"Aww, sakit hyung kenapa memukulku?" Donghae mengelus bekas jitakan Yesung.

"Karena kau mengataiku pabbo." Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk tertawa melihat pertengkaran dua sepupu tampan itu.

.

"Yesung hyung kenapa sesiang ini belum kekantor?" tanya Donghae disela-sela suapan roti bakar yang diberikan Eunhyuk.

"Bukan urusanmu ikan. Dan kau juga kenapa sepagi ini kerumahku, kau tak bekerja?" Yesung balik bertanya pada Donghae.

"Kau tau kan hyung kalau istriku hamil, jadi dari kemarin dia ingin bertemu Wookie. Dan tadi pagi dia nangis ingin kesini, namanya juga ngidam"

"Ishh alasan saja kau. Aku salah mengangkatmu menjadi direktur di perusahaanku kalau kau malas seperti ini. Jika direkturnya saja sudah malas, bagaimana bawahannya"

"Sudahlah hyungie jangan gituin Hae hyung" Ryeowook membenari lipatan kerah kemeja Yesung seusai memakan rotinya.

Donghae kesal mendengar perkataan kakak sepupunya itu, memang perkataan Yesung terlalu sering membuat hatinya dongkol.

"Awas saja kalau nanti Wookie hamil. Aku doain biar ngidamnya lebih parah dari istriku, biar kau pusing hyung… kkkk~" perkataan Donghae membuat Yesung melempar pisau roti yang berhasil mengenai tangan Donghae.

**FIN…**

* * *

Holla readers ku sayang...

Fffiiuuhh... ngetiknya lumayan nguras tenaga *gayalo* karena ini ff yadong pertamaku, mohon dimaafkan. bisa ngasi kritiknya kok bagi yg berkenan ^^ sungguh ini adegan NC yg tak menarik dan kurang HOOOTTTT... aku cuman bs baca aja :D

oh ya, masih ada yg inget ff abal saya Change for You gag? ada yg merindukannya? mianhae ff itu ak tunda dulu, mungkin abis UN di update atau gag kalo ak udh dpt PTN nya kali ya, kkkk~ ^^V

silahkan riview bagi yg udah baca, siders harap tobat ya :D

kalo ad yang nanya" bs PM aku ;;)

papaiii *bow*bow*bow


End file.
